1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat bracket for use in certain boats designed specifically for inland water fishing, and commonly called bass boats. These boats are designed for fishing on still waters such as lakes, where the boat remains relatively stable, and the best fishing platform is a swivel seat mounted on a tall pedestal, thus affording the fisherman a view of the entire area surrounding the boat, and placing him high enough above the boat deck and gunwales to allow unimpeded casting in any direction.
A second feature of bass boats is their ability to travel from one fishing spot to another at great speed. In order to accomplish this, the operator of the boat must sit at the rear near the outboard motor, and he must be able to see forward to keep the boat headed in the proper direction, avoiding obstacles along the way. Unfortunately, the ideal bass boat seat will be directly in his line of sight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art bass boat seats were simply positioned low in the boat so that the operator could see over them during operation of the craft from one location to the other. Thus the seat was placed at a lower-than-desirable position.
While vertically adjustable boat seats are available, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,279,398 to L. W. Pregnall and 3,642,320 to M. K. Ward, all of the hardware for such seats mounts above the boat deck, and thus even at their lowest positions, these seats are still too high to meet the needs of the bass boat fisherman.